<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I hate you so much" "No, you don't" by minniethecatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617087">"I hate you so much" "No, you don't"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt'>minniethecatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva Potter 'verse [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Moons, Old Married Couple, Padfoot and Moony - Freeform, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus and Sirius Live, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin Live, Sirius Black Lives, Teacher Remus Lupin, married wolfstar, minnie loves sirius, pads is just sold to moony, they hella gaaaaaaay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs to go back to Hogwarts for his classes, but Sirius just can't help himself and doesn't want to let go of his husband for the entire school year.<br/>On the first weekend Sirius pays a visit to his husband inside the castle, and then brings him to a special place from their school days.<br/>All cuteness ensues here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva Potter 'verse [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I hate you so much" "No, you don't"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really have to go Moony?"</p><p>It was evening, the day before the first day of school, and Remus was preparing the last things for the departure.</p><p>"Yeah Pads, I'm a teacher" he said with a laugh.</p><p>"You go away every year and leave me here all alone".</p><p>"Because I'm still the teacher and, please, don't be dramatic, you can come in the weekend as you always did".</p><p>Sirius was pouting but followed his husband with his eyes while he folded his sweaters and put them in the trunk.</p><p>"Can I at least accompany you with the motorbike?</p><p>Remus looked at him with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Of course, love".</p><p>Sirius's face lit up with joy and he left a kiss on Remus' cheek before sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>"I think it's time to go to bed now" said Remus after closing his trunk.</p><p>The next day they both left early in the morning. It would have been a warm morning but Sirius was going far too fast and the wind seemed to penetrate to the bone. But they arrived at the castle quickly.</p><p>"So..." started Sirius, "You really really have to go, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so".</p><p>Sirius looked down at his shoes.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, what if I die alone at home?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're not gonna die, you lived alone for a very long time"</p><p>"Yeah there's no need to remind me". There was no anger in his voice but Remus knew he didn't like that topic.</p><p>"I'm sorry love" he said, kissing his forehead. "You'll come this weekend?"</p><p>Remus took his hand and played with the ring on his finger.</p><p>"You can bet your ass" said Sirius, while Minerva McGonagall was passing by them.</p><p>"Professor Lupin" she said looking at Remus, then turned her head, "Sirius".</p><p>Every year they came together so it was quite common to find Sirius near the castle.</p><p>"Hello Minnie, you always have to steal my husband every 1st September, don't you?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes before entering through the door, but Sirius knew she was smiling.</p><p>"I really have to go now, the kids will be here soon".</p><p>"Yeah okay I got it, I'll leave you to your professor things"</p><p>"Come here you idiot, I love you"</p><p>Sirius smiled. "I love you too, now go before I change my mind"</p><p>"See you on Saturday"</p><p>Sirius smiled and went to his bike while Remus followed Minerva inside.</p><p> </p><p>The week passed quickly, Saturday arrived and Sirius with it. He was almost running up the stairs when he met Minerva.</p><p>“Hi Min. Where's Remus?"</p><p>"In his office" answered the woman.</p><p>When he entered the small room, Remus was placing some books on his desk.</p><p>"Sorry professor, can I take some of your time?" he asked.</p><p>Remus turned around and a big smile lit up his face.</p><p>"Hello you"</p><p>"Fancy a walk around here? There's something I need to show you"</p><p>Sirius held out a hand, which Remus took without hesitation, and winked at his husband "C'mon, I know a shortcut".</p><p>"Where are we going exactly?"</p><p>"You'll see".</p><p>He followed him around the castle, up to the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Why are we here?" he asked.</p><p>"You don't remember? You really are a terrible boyfriend"</p><p>"Yeah but you married me"</p><p>"Whatever". Sirius shut him up with a wave of the hand but smiled.</p><p>"Here, look". He pointed to somewhere on the wall and sat down on the cold stone. Remus followed him and sat down next to him. When he looked in the direction of his finger he saw two initials engraved on the stone of the tower.</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Now you remember"</p><p>Remus smiled and kept looking at the little <em>R</em> and <em>S</em>, now ruined over time.</p><p>"Why did you show it to me?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged but smiled.</p><p>I was thinking about it the other day. I miss coming up here, the two of us alone, just to look at the stars and cuddle"</p><p>Remus smiled and put his hand on his hips, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Yeah I miss it too. And I missed you"</p><p>"It's only been a week" Sirius teased him.</p><p>"Oh, shut up".</p><p>They went downstairs for dinner and Sirius found himself a place in the Gryffindor table, near his grandchildren. Everyone already knew him since they were used to seeing him in the castle from time to time. Everytime he acted like he was seventeen all over again and Remus couldn't stop looking at him because he was just so happy. After dinner they both returned in Remus' room to go to sleep, but Remus took his hand and stopped him.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Do you want to watch the stars in the astronomy tower?"</p><p>Sirius smiled without saying a word.</p><p>"I hate you so much"</p><p>"No, you don't"</p><p>"No, I don't".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.<br/>You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!<br/>[We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>